Vaccination with inactivated or attenuated organisms or their products has been shown to be an effective method for increasing host resistance and ultimately has led to the eradication of certain common and serious infectious diseases. The use of vaccines is based on the stimulation of specific immune responses within a host or the transfer of preformed antibodies. The prevention of certain diseases, such as poliomyelitis, by vaccines represents one of immunology's greatest triumphs.
Effective vaccines have been developed for relatively few of the infectious agents that cause disease in domestic animals and man. This reflects technical problems associated with the growth and attenuation of virulent strains of pathogens. Recently effort has been placed on the development of subunit vaccines (vaccines that present only selected antigens from a pathogen to the host). Subunit vaccines have the potential for achieving high levels of protection in the virtual absence of side effects. Subunit vaccines also offer the opportunity for the development of vaccines that are stable, easy to administer, and sufficiently cost-effective for widespread distribution.